1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device for leveling a wall-mounted fixture, and particularly to a device that can be permanently mounted to a fixture, such as a picture frame, for leveling the fixture from time to time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Picture frames and other wall fixtures, which are hung or suspended from a wall, become misaligned over time and require realignment. A conventional carpenter's level could be used when realigning a picture frame. However, time would be required to locate a level for use, and the size of the level might make its use cumbersome. U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,094 shows a level indicator for leveling a picture frame. Such an indicator includes structure for attaching the level to the frame, so that it might be left there. However, the indicator would be visible outside the frame and detract from the appearance of the fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,802 shows a level indicator attachable to a fixture for use in leveling it. The level indicating bubble extended outside of the frame or fixture so that it was visible while the frame was being leveled during installation. However, the visible outwardly extending portions of the level indicator would be an unsightly feature if the indicator were left attached after the fixture had been leveled. For this reason, this level indicator was constructed so that outer portions of it extending beyond the frame broke away from the frame during installation. If the frame later needed leveling, a new indicator was needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,123 shows a positioning device attached to a picture frame. The device is secured to the back of a picture frame or fixture adjacent to a side edge. A pivotal indicator arm with indicator enlargements or tabs at opposite ends is mounted on the rear of the frame or fixture so that the arm extends vertically when the fixture is mounted in a proper level position. Thus, the enlargements would only be visible if the frame is out of alignment. However, the sizing and installation of such an indicator would need to be coordinated with the type of frame or fixture with which it is used. For this type of alignment device to properly function, the size of the tabs was required to be such that they would be visible upon misalignment of the frame. For small fixtures or frames, enlargement tabs of too great a size would be visible regardless of the frame position. Conversely, small tabs might not be visible on larger frames even when the frame was out of level.